In an existing fan type ionizer (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-253192, for example), in a substantially single housing, a discharge electrode generating ions by application of a high voltage, a fan generating air flow to discharge the generated ions from an air outlet of the housing, a high voltage generator for applying a high voltage to the discharge electrode, and a controller for controlling driving of the high voltage generator and the fan are mounted. Normally, an indicator indicating operating states of the ionizer, an adjuster for adjusting operating states of the ionizer, a control connector for connecting various wirings to an external power source for driving the high voltage generator and the fan and also to transmit and receive various electric signals to and from the outside, and the like are provided on a front of the housing provided with the air outlet for the air flow.
However, such fixed provision of an air outlet for air including ions, various indicators, various adjusters, a control connector for various wirings to a housing may sometimes makes it difficult for a worker handling the device to easily view the indicators, depending on the surrounding environment of the installation site of the ionizer, leading to inability to appropriately confirm readings of the indicators, inability to precisely operate the various adjusters, or difficulty in connecting wiring to the control connector.